


The Elf and the Krampus

by bogwitchrowan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogwitchrowan/pseuds/bogwitchrowan
Summary: In the weeks close to Christmas,T'was bitter and coldIn the Pole of the North,From the stories of old...





	The Elf and the Krampus

In the weeks close to Christmas,  
T'was bitter and cold  
In the Pole of the North,  
From the stories of old.

An elf was quite busy;  
She worked time away  
'Til Santa called to her  
With a task for that day.

The elf called Pilar  
Rushed to him with much haste.  
She found Santa alone,  
A sad smile on his face.

"Santa, what's wrong?!"  
She cried out in fear.  
He looked at her sadly,  
Saying, "There's lost Christmas cheer."

"A child has been naughty,"  
He said with a sigh.  
"Her family is poor,  
Yet they really do try."

Pilar looked confused,  
And watched Santa in thought.  
A child being naughty  
Only misfortune brought...

"I need you to find  
The source of her behavior.  
If you do this,  
You may be her savior."

Pilar knew at once  
What it was Santa asked.  
She steeled herself bravely,  
Knowing exactly her task.

She gave her goodbye,  
Fearless smile on her face.  
Then she ran to the reindeer,  
Lightning fast was her pace.

Dasher or Dancer?  
No that wasn't right.  
But then she looked at ol' Donner,  
His glowing eyes bright.

"Pilar, something wrong?"  
He asked as she paused.  
"I have a task," she said.  
"A task from S. Claus."

She quickly explained,  
And he nodded his head.  
As she climbed on his back,  
Pilar filled with dread.

She had done this before,  
Countless times, every year.  
It was with Donner she went,  
Her most trusted reindeer.

When she was secure,  
He took off without pain.  
Though as he flew,  
He could feel her strain.

"Pilar, do not fear,  
You have done this before.  
The Krampus won't hurt you,  
No one knows, than you, more."

She knew he was right,  
But it troubled her so.  
The Krampus was dangerous,  
A formidable foe.

They flew lightning quick,  
Frigid air rushing past.  
They could not take their time;  
The child needed them, fast.

They soon arrived to  
The snow-covered town.  
The house soon appeared  
As Donner glided down.

She could smell burning wood,  
Like a log on a fire.  
The Krampus was near,  
Causing her dread and ire.

With Donner in tow,  
She ran to the house.  
She made not a sound,  
Far more quiet that a mouse.

The windows were dark,  
Save for one, small and dim.  
A laugh in the distance  
Told Pilar it was him.

"The Krampus is here,"  
She said, using magic to float.  
"We must not let him near,  
That dreaded fiend-goat."

With a grunt and a tug,  
She wrenched the window ajar.  
She let herself in,  
Donner on watch, not afar.

A child lay quite still,  
Blankets up to her chin.  
She only looked up  
When Pilar entered in.

She looked on in surprise,  
Her eyes puffy and red,  
And only sat up  
When Pilar approached the bed.

"Who are you?" she said softly,  
Watching the elf.  
Pilar said, "A friend,  
And I'm here to help."

"Santa says you've been naughty,  
But to me, you look sad.  
Did something happen to you?  
Was it something bad?"

She nodded and sniffled,  
And wiped away a tear.  
It took a moment longer,  
Before she looked back in fear.

"My daddy, he yells,  
And my momma does too.  
They yell and they yell.  
I don't know what do to."

"They say that I'm naughty,  
I'm a very bad girl."  
She fell quiet and sobbed,  
And in a ball she did curl.

Pilar sighed in sadness,  
And took the girl's hand  
And within her stirred magic,  
Magic from her home land.

The girl looked in wonder  
As the magic appeared.  
Her eyes sparkled bright,  
And no longer did she fear.

"Here's a bear and some candy;  
A small snow globe too.  
If you give it a shake,  
I will come to you.

Whether angry or scared,  
I will be by your side.  
I will calm you and  
Wipe away each tear you've cried."

The girl was ecstatic,  
She looked on in glee.  
"Thank you, Ms Elf,  
Thanks for caring for me."

After a hug,  
Pilar did depart.  
A smile curved her lips  
And a warmth filled her heart.

She alighted to the ground  
And brushed off her dress.  
"That wasn't so hard,  
I'm kind of impressed!"

Donner said nothing,  
He stood oh so still.  
For what he did see  
Gave him a chill.

The Krampus, he towered,  
His fangs in a grin.  
The bells on his collar  
Chimed a miserable din.

"Now, Pilar, this again?"  
He said, eyes a-flashing.  
"Thought you'd tire, by now,  
Of you an' me clashin'."

She bit back snarl,  
Though she wanted to shout.  
Whatever she did,  
She would see him right out.

So Pilar did exactly  
What Pilar would do.  
She nudged along Donner,  
And the Krampus too.

She shoved him away,  
Though bigger than she.  
He was quite amused,  
And grinned in obvious glee.

"Now Pilar, it's my job,  
Ya can't steal my charge.  
Been doing this years,  
In my face, ya do barge.

Yer boss rewards good kids,  
An' I punish the bad.  
Now I'm out of my job, here.  
Ain't that just sad?"

"The girl wasn't naughty,  
Her parents are jerks.  
Just punish them now,  
Isn't that a job perk?"

He rubbed his chin slowly,  
His eyes glowing bright.  
He stopped in his tracks  
And prevented her plight.

Now, he liked Pilar,  
Always had, always would.  
And while he was her bad,  
She was his good.

For years they were like this,  
For years they would fight.  
And yet for years they looked forward  
To that very night. 

The night that they argued,  
The night she would save.  
They night that they met  
And their hearts nearly gave.

But Pilar, she was stubborn,  
And continued her quest.  
No matter how he persisted,  
She was always the best.

"I know it's your job,  
But it is never good.  
Instead look at Christmas!  
Enjoy it, you could.

The colors and lights,  
The sweets and the trees.  
Let me show you the fun,  
Come with, if you'd please."

Pilar held her hand out,  
Looking at him with bright eyes.  
He grumbled, quite grumpy,  
But her request, he obliged.

With laughter she pulled him,  
Bidding Donner goodbye.  
She pulled him away  
To where the festivities lie.

Invisible to humans,  
They weaved through the crowds.  
While she was quite quiet,  
He was quite loud.

He grumbled and groaned,  
Giving her a hard time.  
Yet Pilar ignored him,  
No reason nor rhyme.

The smell of fire was pungent,  
And the odor did drift.  
The humans soon smelled it,  
Their reaction was swift.

They searched for a fire,  
They searched for a flame.  
When they found none,  
They uttered his name.

"Krampus is here!  
Our souls he will take!  
Back to your homes,  
Or our lives he'll unmake!"

Pilar was aghast,  
The Krampus, he growled.  
He pulled her away  
While the cold wind howled.

"Try as ya might,  
Christmas ain't for me.  
The people are scared,  
From me they will flee."

Pilar did not smile,  
She had nothing say.  
Everyone, everything,  
Should enjoy the magic day.

"Say what you will,"  
She did say with pride.  
"Christmas is yours,  
With me by your side."

The Krampus did stare;  
He looked quite in shock.  
He heard her words clearly,  
In her tone, there was no mock.

The elf, in fact, meant it,  
And she held out her hand.  
His clawed fingers faltered,  
Though he was feeling quite grand. 

For years they had argued,  
For years they did fight.  
But when he took her hand,  
They felt merry and bright.

They walked away slowly,  
To the gates in the west,  
And of all of life's creatures,  
She knew him the best.

She saved countless children,  
She thwarted his plans.  
She learned who he was,  
And beside him, she'd stand.

She was not fearful,  
Not angry, was he.  
Two sides of a coin,  
Simply meant to be. 

"Now, Pilar, I've been thinkin',"  
He said with some glee.  
"I'm a lonely ol' Krampus,  
Ya could stay with me.

We've been at it fer years,  
Just me an' you.  
And believe it or not,  
Even Krampus gets blue.

I don't hate Christmas,  
It's a good time of year.  
St Nick's got all his elves,  
And plenty reindeer.

Ol' Krampus has nothin'  
But the souls of the bad.  
Hearin' their voices  
Sure makes me sad."

Pilar, she was silent,  
Quite lost in her head.  
She thought of her home,  
They'd be filled with dread.

But they knew what she did,  
They knew of her job.  
They knew she was happy,  
And that, they shan't rob.

With a hesitant grin,  
She came to a stop  
'Neath a red archway,  
A plant hung from the top.

The leaves they were green,  
The berries were white.  
As she looked at the Krampus,  
The moment was right.

"You ask a request  
I cannot take lightly."  
When he looked at her face,  
Her grin shown so brightly.

"But Krampus needs help  
When the children are bad,  
Because more than likely,  
They are very sad.

My answer is yes,  
With you I will stay  
So long as you let me  
Do what I did today."

The Krampus, he balked,  
His eyes growing wide.  
Pilar had agreed  
To stay by his side.

He saw her her eyes move  
To the arc 'bove his head.  
He followed her gaze,  
His heartbeat, it sped.

Pilar and the Krampus  
Stood 'neath mistletoe.  
Ironic it was,  
They were once each's foe.

The years had long passed,  
Their friendship since grew.  
And now elf and Krampus  
Could start this anew.

The Krampus stood still  
And Pilar stretched up tall.  
After hundreds of years,  
For the Krampus, she did fall.

She took his face in her hands,  
Pulled him down to her height  
And when her lips brushed to his,  
She felt merry and bright.

The elf kissed the Krampus,  
And the Krampus kissed back.  
Had anyone seen them,  
They'd be taken aback.

But neither did care,  
Happy were they  
To share Christmas' first kiss,  
On that cold, winter day.

T'was the weeks before Christmas,  
When the winter was cold,  
An elf loved the Krampus,  
Two creatures of old.


End file.
